


Make me talk about one of these if I am panicking,

by Elliot the Panicked Dreamer (Elliot_the_Indivine_Seraph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_the_Indivine_Seraph/pseuds/Elliot%20the%20Panicked%20Dreamer
Summary: this shall be a list of story ideas or plots I have a lot of info behind that I could focus on explaining





	1. introduction

This is where I shall write summaries of various stories of mine for you to ask about and make me talk about when I am neck deep in panic.


	2. Avi and the chronicals there of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one would be best if River had to calm me alone, as it includes spoilers for something me and Xan and others hope to accomplish in the future

Avi, Aviera, the darkness itself, the original nine, the gods v presolairnic deities, the difference between the children of either group, the social structures of gods and the social structure of mortals clashing within Avi, Mavasha, Amelia, and the endless folly of tradition, change shall prevail over all things.


	3. Nidoza and Adura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nidoza and Adura are older muses of mine, they constantly fought and have very specific functions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be fine from either River or Xan, its a bit complex and also very personal in some places, I would only share that shit with you two

Nidoza represents the destructive and colorful part of me that feeds off of potential and creates chaos, Adura represents the constructive and sharp part of me that feeds off of completion.


	4. create dieties with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make me create a deity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> either of you would do,

give me some concept to create a deity based off of.


End file.
